


The Perfect Night

by rainbow_roman



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), sanders - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Very fluffy, you will die of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: Remy and Emile go out on a date to go ice skating but the date extends into gazing at the stars too.





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mallowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/gifts).



When Remy had asked the pink haired man out on a date he could not have imagined it would be like this. The date started in their local Starbucks because Remy could not function without his venti mocha frap. The coffee made up for the late nights he always had. Emile was a child at heart right down to his love of cartoons and got a hot chocolate while singing the hot chocolate song from The Polar Express. God how Remy loved the childish man. 

After they both had their drinks Remy dragged the other man a few blocks away to the local ice skating rink. For a Friday afternoon the rink was surprisingly empty. The two got laced up and made their way out to the ice and Remy instantly regretted taking the advice he was given by Roman to do something romantic like this. Remy had fallen as soon as he hit the ice and his glasses had fallen off his face and slid away from him. When he finally opened his eyes he came face to face with Emile hoping his glasses and looking down at him.

“Are you okay, Rems?” 

Remy pushed himself to a sitting position on the ice and made an attempt to get up. Remy ended up back on the cold ice.

“Do you need help getting up, Rem’s “ Remy asked offering out his hand without the glasses in it. 

Remy reluctantly took Emile’s hand and let the other man help him up. “Can I have my glasses back, babe.”

Emile’s cheeks seem to be twinged pink from the pet name or the cold is yet to be seen but Emile places the glasses back in Remy’s hands. Remy puts the glasses back on his face before trying once again to skate and makes it a few feet before he is once again spralled out on the ice, his glasses crooked on his face. Remy reaches up and fixes his glasses but makes no move to do anything else.

“Come on, you have to get up.”

“Beauty sleep.” Remy replied.

“I can teach you how to skate” Emile replied, holding out his hand.

Remy groaned but let the other man help him off the ice again. Remy with Emile’s help had managed to stay off the ice, for the most part. They both fell one time because Remy fell and took Emile down with him. The two laughed it off. As the hours passed the rink became more and more crowded and Emile and Remy decided to leave the rink. Remy started to lead the duo towards the park in the dwindling light of the day.

 

“ What are we doing at the park, Rems?” 

“I wanted to show you something.” Remy replied, guiding the other man though the park.  
Eventually, they got to a clearing through the trees as the sun set. Remy laid down in the grass and gestured for Emile to follow him.

“Come on, Remy. Now’s not the time for a nap.”

“I’m not trying to nap. Just join me, hon.”

Emile hesitated and joined Remy on the ground. When Emile looked up he realized what Remy was trying to show him. The stars were amazing through the gap in the trees of the park. Remy had pushed his glasses up to get a better view without the darker tint of his sunglasses. 

“It’s beautiful.” Emile said, taking in the numerous stars.

“Yeah.” Remy replied, but he was not looking at the stars but the man beside him.


End file.
